


Light My Way Back Home

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more selective mute patrick. Im still writing out something longer, and I have no clue when Drop a Heart will be updated. I am incredibly lazy, sorry!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Light My Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> more selective mute patrick. Im still writing out something longer, and I have no clue when Drop a Heart will be updated. I am incredibly lazy, sorry!

He waits impatiently at the airport, fidgeting with his jacket zipper.

Pete is due any moment, and the realization he's going to see him after a whole week makes Patrick numb with happiness. He shifts and peeks over someone's shoulder, catching sight of a familiar tanned man. Patrick knew the ink in his arms by heart, knew every part of him perfectly. Every ridge and every flat expanse of skin, the texture of his hair and the sound of his voice.

Patrick pushes past the small crowd and Pete catches sight of him, eyes wide and searching. He runs to him and drops his carry-on, scooping him up. Patrick nearly shrieks as his boyfriend lifts him up, spinning him before kissing him hard on the mouth. He kind of feels like a girl in a movie scene but he doesn't give a shit. Pete lowers him down and squeezes him tightly, everything they've been missing for the past week. His heart is thumping wildly with excitement and joy and he's a little afraid it's going to explode, Patrick loves him so much.

A wolf-whistle breaks them apart. Patrick flushes red but Pete just grins, cradling the back of his head in a hug. Onlookers laugh but Patrick can't even be bothered to care. "Hey, I missed you." Patrick grins at him, loving Pete's beautiful grin back. It makes his eyes crinkle and light up, shining with love.

He makes a few signs with his hand. I missed you so much. Even though he's safe in the arms of Pete, he can hear the crowd behind them, and it's buzzing in his ears. He can't speak right now, he doesn't feel safe.

"Let's go him, love." Pete murmurs, kissing the sensitive spot right under his ear. Patrick's knees feel weak and he hums in agreement, grasping Pete's hand after he picks up his carry on. 

As he helps Pete with his luggage, Pete chatters about what he did on his trip and how much he missed Patrick, how little sleep he got without him, and he can see it, the dark rings under his eyes. Patrick feels like he matches him, because he can hardly sleep without Pete there. It's funny how dependent on each other they've grown in the past few years, if not a little scary.

They head home and Pete drops his suitcase into the bedroom when they arrive. "I'll unpack tomorrow." He states, shrugging off his jacket and sitting on the bed. Patrick makes his way onto the bed and into his lap, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you." Patrick whispers, voice feeling hoarse and strange. He hasn't used it since the day before, when Pete called. And even then he hasn't spoke much. The elder repeats the words and lays down, bringing Patrick with him. Patrick's essentially curled up on him now and he's loving it. It's been a whole week since he got to do this. It's also been a whole week since... Other activities occurred.

Pete noses the side of his head and then kisses him there. "What'd you do all alone?" Pete asks lightly, though Patrick can tell theres an underlying suggestive tone. It makes Patrick laugh because they've been home for five minutes and Pete already wants it.

"I can tell you all about it." He whispers back, sitting up to straddle Pete. Pete watches him with wide whiskey eyes, a hand running down Patrick's side. God, he can't let Pete go away ever again. 

He whispers to Pete about his week and his activities. Needless to say, Pete is very interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on what you tog ought are super appreciated! :-)


End file.
